Life of the Greek Gods & Goddesses: Fairy Tail Style
by JellyfishQveen
Summary: This story is an example of what would happen if some of the Fairy Tail crew were Gods and Goddesses. Adventure! Love! Action! Humor! Some other interesting things! Read me! Only rating M because if i get comments or requests for some (cough) dirty stuff (cough) then i may write it.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own the Greek gods of mythology BUT, I do own this story so no copywriting please. **

_Ancient history states that about 350 million years ago, the world was ruled by gods. Gods were immortal and could control anything in the mortal realm. They controlled the weather, nature, the oceans, the skies, even life and death. People worshiped the gods in order to bring about happy days. To worship these gods, mortals built giant buildings called temples. Inside these temples, worshipers could place items such as food, wine, precious gems, jewelry, etc. Some people who visit these temples can plead for a wish. This is the story of how the gods watch over the humans and live their own lives._

Chapter 1: Biographies

( Even though I wanted to write, I have to explain the characters and stuff, so yeah. Btw the characters are the gods but have their own names. I shall explain when I write natsu)

Natsu Dragneel

God Portraying: Hades ( cuz of the fire.), god of death and the dead. But im gonna change that to god of fire, heat, yadadada.

Gray Fullbuster

God Portraying: Poseidon (Closest thing to ice), god of the sea, rivers, flood and drought, earthquakes, and horses.

Erza Scarlet

Goddess Portraying: Ares, god of war, battle lust, civil order and manly courage.

(YES I realize that Ares is a god not a goddess but it suits Erza so well.. so deal with it!)

Lucy Heartfelia

Goddess Portraying: Athena, goddess of wise counsel, war, the defense of towns, heroic endeavor, weaving, pottery and other crafts.

Gajeel Redfox

God Portraying: Hephaestus, god of metalworking, stonemasonry and the art of sculpture.

Jellal Fernandes

God Portraying: Apollo, god of prophecy and oracles, healing, plague and disease, music, song and poetry, archery, and the protection of the young.

Laxus Dreyar

God Portraying: Zeus, god of sky and weather, law, order and fate.

Mirajane Strauss

Goddess Portraying: Aphrodite, goddess of beauty, love, pleasure and procreation.

Levy McGarden

Goddess Portraying: Demeter, goddess of agriculture, grain, and bread, the prime sustenance of mankind.

Juvia Lockster

Goddess Portraying: Artemis, goddess of hunting, wilderness and wild animals. She was also a goddess of childbirth, and the protectress of the girl child up to the age of marriage.

Cana Alberona

Goddess Portraying: Dionysus (AGAIN I realize that this is a god not a goddess but it literally suits her perfectly.) god of wine, vegetation, pleasure and festivity.

ALRIGHT! I FINALLY FINISHED THE INTRODUCTIONS! AND NOW I GIVE YOU THE STORY!

Haha jk. It will be in the NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 1 (actual Chapter 1)

**UMMM, FIRST OFF I HAVE NO OWNERSHIP OF FAIRY TAIL OR THE GREEK GODS, BUT I DO HAVE OWNERSHIP OF THIS IDEA SO IF YOU SEE ANYBODY OUT THERE WRITING A STORY ALMOST IDENTICAL TO THIS ONE THEN PLEASE LET ME KNOW. ALSO I DECIDED TO KEEP NATSU AS THE GOD OF DEATH. AND I REALIZE THAT I HAVENT WRITTEN ANYTHING SO NOW I FINALLY GOT BACK TO IT. I WILL ALSO TRY TI UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES TOO. PLEASE DON'T HATE. **

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**P.S THERE IS SOME DIRTY STUFF IN HERE.**

(Actual) Chapter One: Stress Reliever _My Ass…_

Natsu Dragneel was having a very horrific day. For starters, in Hell he had to deal with the _**most annoying **_girls ever. They had apparently died in a car accident where they were all texting and drove off a bridge… When they came across the river, he was there with a warm smile and a list ready to check off the souls that came through.

But when he looked at those girls, his great attitude seemed to fly away. There were three things that he noticed about the trio of girls that got off the boat. One. They were all glued to their phones in attempt to get some cell service. Two. They were all very badly dressed. And he meant **VERY **badly. The first looked as if the pants she was wearing were supposed to be underwear, they were so tiny. Her shirt wasn't any better. If you could call it that. It looked more like she put on a bra and then decided that a shirt wasn't necessary so she just threw a jacket over it. Which did nothing considering that the bottom half of the jacket was shredded.

The second was wearing what was supposed to be a skirt but was really only a small piece of fabric that barely covered her arse. Her shirt was more of a tank top without any sleeves. Or bottom part. And finally the last girl was just awful. She wore (trying to) a piece of cloth that attached around her neck and hung loosely down the front of her body, and such ridiculously short shorts that he could see most of her butt.

But, the worst thing happened when they all decided to look up at him. Their eyes went from anger and frustration to lust and pure slutty-ness. Yup, it's official. These girls were prostitutes. Slowly, they sauntered over to where he was standing only to then practically rub their nakedness all over him.

"Hey snookums. I'd really appreciate a tour around this fine place you got here." Thing One said.

"Yeah, especially if it ends in the best place of all" Thing Two started.

"Your bedroom and in your arms all night long." Thing Three finished. All three girls looked up at him as he stared down in pure disgust. Heaving a major sigh, he threw the girls off of him and onto the hard rocky ground and then presumed to stomp away. He never liked those types of girls, too clingy.

He stomped all the way back to his office where he saw mountains of paper work. He groaned. Without looking, he summoned a portal with his hand and stepped through. Right now he needed to let off some steam and relax. And he knew just how to.

When the portal opened, he was greeted with white marble columns and smooth polished floors. The temple was lavishly decorated with green and gray furniture and rugs of various blues were laid on the floor. There were plants in pots that added to the beauty of the room. On one side was a king sized bed covered by a sheer canopy with multiple pillows and blankets atop it.

He looked around the empty room in confusion. "Um, Luce are you here?" he called out. The canopy rustled as a figure stepped off the bed. At the sight of her, he visibly relaxed. Her presence was that of a relaxant to him. Any stress he had would just melt away at the mere sight of her. Her shoulder length blonde hair cascaded down and framed her heart shaped face. Warm brown eyes looked at him in concern.

"Natsu? What's wrong? You never stop by this late at night." She asked him, genuine concern laced in her voice. She walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his forehead. It took all e had not to blush at her touch. Yes, she was his best friend but that didn't mean that he couldn't have feeling for the goddess. With her beautiful curves and full chest and soft skin and full lips and- oh god he needed to stop before he did something he couldn't control.

"Nope, no fever. Lemmie guess? Annoying souls again?" she asked smugly. Being a goddess of wisdom and war had its benefits. Like not having to deal with souls for one.

"Ha, yeah. VERY annoying. I'm pretty sure these girls were prostitutes when they were alive. And when they SAW me they went from frustrated to flirtatious like that!" Natsu practically yelled to no one. Lucy just stood nearby, waiting for his little rant to finish.

"Are you done? Because if you're done then I can help." She asked him once she noticed him stop to catch his breath. There were slight flame coming out of his ears and his eyes turned to a bright-ish red. He looked at her and shook his head yes.

"Good. Now then I was just about to go do something veeeeerrrrrrryyyyyyyy fun! Wanna come?" Lucy asked Natsu with a singsong voice. She smiled sweetly at him and pushed her breasts up so they popped out of her shirt some. Natsu looked at her with a loving gaze.

"YES! Please anything, I don't want to go back there yet. They're probably waiting for me, stalking me." Natsu said a scared expression on his face. Lucy just laughed at his expression, walking over to her changing screen to put on her going out clothes.

"Natsu, don't look at me while I change, ok?" Lucy told Natsu as she started to remove her robe. Natsu's face turned beet red as he hurriedly looked away from the scene. He listened to the sound of rustling fabric as multiple thoughts filled his head. Her standing over him, pulling up her skirt to reveal her luscious skin and sexy underwear as she pulled the rope off to reveal- oh holy shit he was _this _close to getting a boner.

"Hey, can you zip this up for me? I think it got stuck." Lucy called over the screen. Natsu's head whipped around so fast that he almost got whiplash. He gulped and walked over to the screen and reached blindly for Lucy.

"Oh thanks, can you kjust pull the zipper up, thanks." Lucy said as she moved her back over to him. He moved his hands along her back in an attempt to find the zipper.

'_DO NOT FREAK OUT. DO NOT FREAK OUT. DO NOT FREAK OUT.'_ He repeated like a mantra in his head as he pulled the zipper up her back. He hurriedly backed away and waited for her to finish.

"Done! Ready to go?" Lucy asked as she walked out from behind the screen. Natsu looked at her in awe. Gone was the silk robe and in its place was a sleeveless green shirt with gold details and a pair of blue short shorts. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail and she wore knee high sandals on her feet. Sure, the outfit was simple but it brought out a simple beauty from the girl.

Natsu nodded just as Lucy grabbed his arm and ran to her balcony.

"Good. We're taking my chariot to get there so don't throw up." Lucy said as she pulled out a whistle and blew it hard. The shrill sound echoed through the night. They stood waiting as a golden chariot pulled by Pegasus landed next to them. They walked onto the cart and Lucy grabbed the reins.

"Um, Luce I'm not sure that this is a good i-DEA!" He started to say, but was cut off by the chariot flying into the sky. He held his mouth shut as soon as he felt sick, knowing that if he did indeed throw up, there would be hell to pay. She let out a laugh as she glanced down towards her friend.

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

"She steered the carriage towards an open field where there was a small shack next to a clear lake. As they landed, Natsu jumped off and ran towards the woods to barf. After he came back he found her inside the shack messing with various threads.

"Oh, is that your weaving stuff?" he asked with pure curiosity. He had never seen her weaving tools but he did know that the rugs in her house were home-made. They were lavishly done and he knew that hers were the best in all the land. She even gave them out as gifts. (He should know, he has three.)

"Yeah, I was planning on making a new rug for Gray but, because he's underwater and all, I have to make it waterproof. It was a tough enchantment but I think I just got the material right, but I have to test it." Lucy said as she grabbed a bright blue rug and walked over towards the lake. She then proceeded to wade into it and dunk the rug into the clear water. He walked up behind her and watched the magic work. The rug sank gracefully to the floor and managed to stay together. He looked over at Lucy as she realized that her spell had worked. He smiled to himself. Oh this was the perfect moment. He moved himself behind Lucy's back and waited for the right moment. A few seconds later, the blonde turned quickly around, a huge smile on her face.  
"Natsu, look it wo-" she began to excitedly say but was soon interrupted by being shoved into the water. She splashed about, trying to regain herself. After she surfaced she was greeted by the laughing face of a certain god.

"OHMYGAWDLUCYIJUSTSHITMYPANTS!" He yelled into the air. He was clutching his stomach as if to show that he was 'dying of laughter'.

"Ha ha . Very hilarious. Can you help me up now, I'm all wet." She asked sweetly, trying her damn hardest not to slice him up with her battle sword. As his loud and bodacious laughter subsided to chuckles, he reached down and grabbed the girls hand. What he did not see, however, was the maniacal grin that stretched across her face as she yanked the unsuspecting Natsu into the chilling waters.

Now, she wasn't all that mean. But when he started to flail like a drowning human in 3 feet water; why she just couldn't help herself. Her laughs poured out of her like a river as she stared at the scene in front of her. as soon as he realized that, no, he was not dying, he faced the laughing goddess. But as soon as he faced her, all thoughts of revenge vanished from his mind. There she sat, her wet clothes clinging to her frame; the water making her skin glisten, and make her now wet hair, dare he say, surprisingly sexy. She laughed and laughed at the god, wondering how someone so powerful was just so damn stupid? But, then she had to admit, the way his vest clung to his muscular frame really got her imagination going. As she stopped laughing and let her imagination run wild, she didn't notice the god pushing himself up to tackle the goddess. They both went down with a splash as Natsu landed atop of Lucy. The two were silent as they gazed into each other's eyes, thinking. They were so close that if they decided to kiss, all they would have to do is lean in. they stayed like that for a while, gazing at each other, until Natsu decided that if he was going to stay like that, he would do something he regretted.

"So-sorry Luce. Well would you look at the time, ha ha, I really should be getting back, what with all the souls and what not." Natsu hurriedly said as he walked out of the lake and to dry land. He summoned a portal with his hand and halfway stepped through.  
"Thanks for helping me out, but I really must be going. See you soon!" he yelled as he fully stepped through the portal and vanished from the niht. Lucy looked at where he was and laughed. Sometimes she just didn't know what to do with him. She grabbed her rug and stood up from the lake. She was covered in algae. Ugh, this was going to take forever to get out. Deciding thst when she made it back, she would treat herself to that offering that the soap maker gave her. what did he call it, a bath bomb? Whatever it was called it smeeled of vanilla and strawberries. And she did enjoy both.

As Natsu walked back into The Underworld, he teleported to his room and plopped himself onto his bed. His mind was full of thought, dirty thoughts, of the goddess. Yes, instead of reliving him of stress, she seemed to cause a different kind of it. As he looked up to look at his pants, he felt the slight feeling of an erection.

'_Oh yes.' _He thought. _'What a wonderful idea I had to go to HER for stress relief. Tch, shoulda just went to ice princess's place instead.'_

Groaning, he looked down at his pitched pants and knew that as long as these thoughts remained, he was going to have a **LONG **night.

'_Stress reliever my ass' _

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY I ACTUALLY FINISHED A CHAPTER! IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF! IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR ANYTHING YOU WANNA SEE HAPPEN, THEN LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS! BYE!**


End file.
